


Her Midnight Star

by Coralie (Belladonna89)



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna89/pseuds/Coralie
Summary: “Is this what you wanted?” His voice was like thunder, crackled like lightning, seethed with rage.Aaravos smiled.





	Her Midnight Star

 

**Elarion, black-eyed child,**

**Her twisted roots spread deep and far,**

**The humans’ might,**

**Sparked by the light,**

**Of Aaravos, her midnight star.**

  
  


_ The heavy rains were thundering down on the slate roof as the figure rushed to throw something, anything into their worn satchel. Books, food, clothes. As much as they could carry. The air was humid and smelled like charred wood and burning flesh. Shouting echoed off the outside walls of the humble abode. The figure froze. A door slammed open. They dove to grab a squirming bundle, and wrenched on their fraying hood. Heavier footsteps drowned out the rain. A loud shout chased the figure as they ran out. A crack of thunder boomed overhead. The figure ran and didn’t look back. They didn’t stop, didn’t pause to catch their breath. Even as the roar of fire illuminated the path ahead of them, even as it cast long threatening shadows ahead of them, they didn’t stop. Couldn’t. _

 

***

 

_ The dry crunch of bones creaked under the horse’s hooves. From the broken horns protruding from the ground, Moonshadow elves. Not one of the Patrol couldn’t afford to flinch. They had been on this trail for weeks. It was on their heads if the escaped humans were lost. Justice was an unwavering hand, and they were her sword. _

 

_ The trail was difficult to follow once they went through a still-smoldering village, but an eagle-eyed Skywing spotted where a cloak had snagged. A thorn bush lining the village’s perimeter. _

 

_ “It’s fresh.” Skywing held up a snapped branch. It was oozing new sap. The sabre hounds were sent ahead of them, teeth gnashing at the hunt. The others circled around the woods. Furious yips and fearful shouts weaved through the trees. One of them screamed, and the Patrol closed in. The Sunfire loosed an arrow into one of the humans’ back. She fell into the crowd of her fellows, and into the eager jaws of the hounds. For all their trouble, the long chase had made their quarry weak and feeble. They were quickly cut down. Six adults, two children. Two of them mages, mentor and apprentice. The Skywing and the Sunfire made fast work of removing a fifth finger from each of them, bagging them together. For a patrol of seven, it was a meager bounty, but a bounty nonetheless. _

  
  


***

_ The brilliant glowing crystal arches loomed over the vast desert’s black sands, radiated brighter than even the quiet moon hung in the sky. The night was quiet but the silence was deafening. The only sound across the whole expanse was the hissing whisper of feet over the sand. Like an ocean worm scuttling along the seabed, the line of humans trekked across the desert. Guarding their passage, but not them, vast desert dragons lined the way. Elves of all kind and kin paced about the caravan. Not a word was spoken. Torn and worn and wearing thin, the humans dared not rest. The towering crystals’ light gleamed off of the edge of the sword. Their midnight star had vanished. _

 

***

 

_ They chained him down tightly. The mirror was poised behind him. Full of bitter, sour betrayal, the Dragon King’s eyes pierced his heart but did not see. _

 

_ “Is this what you wanted?” His voice was like thunder, crackled like lightning, seethed with rage. Aaravos smiled. _


End file.
